Containment Failure
by hot dog285
Summary: WARNING: SCP-682 HAS ECSAPED CONTAINMENT. TASK FORCE CODENAMED "SIX PATHS" IN ROUTE
1. Chapter 1

He was fighting, and losing. This is Agent A████, code named "Sage", part of the new interdimensional Mobile Task Force, "six paths". He had the only weapon he needed to contain what he was sent out for, he had SCP-399. His only problem was that he needed to contain, and preferably terminate, SCP-682. He had found a possible method to stop 682 through an art of the particular world he was in, sealing, all he had to do was seal 682's consciousness and soul into his body after causing extreme damage to its body… easier said than done. Luckily, the only thing that 682 seemed to be unable to adapt to the point of rendering it useless was pure energy. He fired off a blast of gravitational energy, 682 flew away, he saw an opportunity, he had designed a seal specifically for this SCP, though it could theoretically be used on any of them. He made the hand seals.

"_Sealing: Dead God Dreaming Seal_!" The seal was done, his body was close to it's limits, he had to keep it's consciousness contained, so he sealed it in his body. This isn't enough, he thought, it needs to be kept from it's body, and if it's consciousness is intact, it will find its body. I can do only one thing.

"_Chibaku Tensei_," he said. A ball appeared in between his hands, he released it into the air, and it rose up into orbit. Large chunks of the ground started to rise up to where the ball was. After a few minutes the body of 682 followed what was left of the landscape.

"Mission complete." He stated, "The only problem is that now I'm trapped here, the foundation will assume that I failed, so they will likely keep anyone from finding this dimension."

As he walked back to his temporary, well, now that he thought about it, not so temporary now, home, he realized that he should have seen this coming. "I may as well make the best of the situation that I'm in now, after all, there will be no escape for me."

Foundation home universe

Mission: SCP-682 Containment

Outcome: Failure assumed, Status of Agent A████: MIA presumed KIA.

Initiate Emergency Containment Procedure REDACTED

Notes: We lost a damn fine agent to this thing again, oh well, with any luck, we won't have to deal with it again provided no one screws up this containment, which shouldn't be hard to do right.

-Dr. REDACTED

Date: 50 years after sealing of SCP-682

Location: Home of Agent A████

"Well, I had a good life," He thought, "I knew that I was going to die here, I just didn't think that it would take so damn long." He was on his deathbed. In the past 50 years he had done quite a bit of thinking, and putting safeguards in place so that when he died, 682 would have a difficult time coming back ever again, he had altered the seal so that when it was released, it would split into nine pieces, and although they would be powerful, it would take less to seal them, unfortunately, it was impossible to split it into nine equal parts, that would result in chaos, the pieces attempting to absorb each other to become the dominant piece of 682, now commonly known as the "Jubi," He had also made sure that no one would find his ring accidentaly, he had put that into the seal as well.

"My Children," he said, "you will each receive part of my legacy, when you found your clans, be sure to remember that your highest priority is to keep what I sealed away from coming back. Have I made myself clear?"

"Of course." They all replied in unison.

"Very well than," he said, taking a breath, then coughing before continuing," Uchiha, my eldest, you will have the body, you will have the skills needed to contain almost any problem related to your duties. Senju, my youngest, you will have my spirit, you will make sure that if it escapes, the other clans can containment, you are the first line of defense. And lastly, Uzumaki, you will be cursed with my eyes, you will be the most powerful, but you must experience great loss to receive the eyes, you are the last line of defense." He shuddered, "should the worst come to pass and it escapes, which I have made damn sure that by the time it can have a chance of a chance of escaping, your families strange, but useful, innate meme resistance will be strong enough to recreate this seal. Once someone does, they will have the ring that I used to wear. I planted a version of the self-keeping secret meme in this seal so that you will forget how to create it. Only the Uzumaki will have it, and it will be so deep in their memories that it will be pure chance if someone other than the one that is supposed to recreate it does manage to use it. I have left a book detailing everything that is supposed to happen for the next few hundred years in extreme detail, and the critical events that will happen in the next few thousand. I have spent almost every day of the last 50 years thinking about every possibility that we will need to have happen in order to make sure that we win against 682 in the end, I have set up plans, backup plans, contingency plans for every scenario, there is almost no way we will not emerge with a total victory." He paused to breath, and collect his thoughts, "Don't bother trying to find this book, I have made sure that only the one who is meant to find it will. Now, my eldest and youngest sons, you know your parts in the plan, create a rivalry between your clans, use it to make sure that everyone is strong enough to have a chance of defeating 682 when they stand together! Make sure that you pass this on to whoever is the next clan head, and make sure that they pass it on to their successor, and keep it going so that your clans will always be prepared." after this, he died, but he had set a plan that would be thousands of years in the making into motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

50Ninja Era: The man known as "Rikkudo Senin" dies in his home. His eldest and youngest sons fight each other over his legacy; his middle son fades away into obscurity, eventually being forgotten.

100NE: The Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clans are founded, other clans shortly follow suit, they begin to gather in relatively small areas.

300NE: The Uchiha declare war on the Senju, who are closely allied with the Uzumaki and Sarutobi clans.

400NE: The first Hyuga leaves the Uchiha Clan.

450NE: The Hyuga Clan is founded; they quickly become allies of the Uchiha.

600NE: The Nara Clan declares it's self neutral in the growing conflict between the Uchiha and the Senju.

750NE: The largest battle of the war, known as the Battle of the Dead Forest, occurs, both sides suffer hundreds of casualties, neither clan ever fully recovers.

1000NE: With no end to the war in sight, the Nara Clan enters the war in an attempt to end it quickly.

1150NE: With both the Uchiha and Senju clans close to defeat at the hands of the Nara Clan, the fighting dies down, skirmishes between clans become rare.

1170NE: Madara Uchiha is born.

1190NE: The Nara Clan withdraws from the war, leaving the other clans to finish each other off.

1200NE: Madara Uchiha rises to power, both the Uchiha and Senju attempt to negotiate with each other, the Nara Clan offers to let their territory be used as neutral ground. The result of these negotiations is a small village consisting of all the clans that fought in the war, this eventually becomes Kohonagakure no Sato.

1205NE: Madara attempts to usurp the power of the First Hokage; the battle of the Valley of the End is fought between the first hokage and Madara, who eventually lost the battle.

1220NE: The first Ninja war, a war between the newly founded hidden villages, is fought; Kohona enters the war in the beginning and wins.

1240NE: The second Ninja War begins; Iwa and Kumo fight Kohona and Kiri.

1244NE: The second Ninja war ends, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri suffer heavy losses; Suna uses this as an opportunity to gain power.

1250NE: Suna, Kiri, Kumo and Iwa declare war against Kohna; this becomes known as the Third Shinobi War.

1255NE: The war ends when Kohona Jonin Minato Namikaze kills an invasion force of one thousand shinobi, the majority were from Iwa.

1256NE: Close to the end of negotiations, the Tichukage demands that a new position be created to maintain peace. The ninja who occupies this position is to be given a list of all jutsu that every hidden village possesses that are comparable to the Hirashin no Jutsu. All villages agree to this, two months later, all villages give the person in this new position, "the Arbiter" the power to train any ninja. In order to prevent people from attempting to impersonate an arbiter, this position is kept secret from the citizens of the villages.

1259NE: Minato Namikaze is named the Sandaime Hokage's successor, becoming the Yondaime Hokage.

1260NE: The demon Kyubi no Kitsune attacks Kohona, Minato eventualy seals it inside a child using the shiki fūjin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Escape, that was all that occupied his thoughts. This was Naruto Uzumaki; he was four years old and experiencing the worst day of his life so far. So far, he had been kicked out of the orphanage that he had been living in, shouted at and insulted, and now a damn MOB was chasing him, could things get any worse? He ran to a training ground, while trying to lose his pursuers in a dense patch of trees, he tripped." God damn it," he thought, "could this day get any worse?" He hit the ground, and a small hole opened up and he fell through.

"It looks like I spoke too soon." He thought out loud. He looked up, the hole was too deep to climb out of, so he looked around the hole. After a few minutes of inspection, he found something, another hole, curious, he decided to investigate further. The hole was just big enough to allow him to fit if he crawled. Seeing no other option, he crawled through. When he emerged on the other side, he couldn't see, so he stumbled around the cave in an attempt to find a wall, after feeling around the cave for a few minutes, he fell down another hole.

"Oh dear god, another hole? I'm goanna die in here because I can't find a way out!" he exclaimed.

When he fit the bottom of the hole he looked around, there was light! That meant that he didn't have to wander around blindly into holes again! He stood up, after looking around for a few minutes he spotted something, a beam of sunlight. He walked towards it, as he approached it he noticed something, a stand, and it had a book on it. He stepped up to the book and opened it, he began reading the first few pages.

Hello, Uzumaki. If you are reading this then it should be somewhere between the years of 1260 and 1270, if it is before that time period, than skip to the end of this book, if it is after this time period, then if they still exist, remind the Uchiha and Senju clans of their duties. If you are not an Uzumaki than the seal will teleport you away and force you to forget what you have seen here in one minute.

I predicted that someone would eventually fall into this hole, and I planned for it to be an Uzumaki. I am the Sage of Six Paths, I am one of your ancestors, I am the creator of ninjutsu, the man who sealed the Jubi, created the tailed beasts as you know them in your time. I am also not from your reality. I was an agent of the foundation, the SCP foundation, and the jubi was an SCP, I was dispatched with my task force in order to contain, and hopefully terminate the jubi, which I knew as SCP-682, the most difficult of the SCPs to kill. The worst thing was that it could adapt to anything we could think of, but I found a way to kill it here, a seal, it would be imprisoned for centuries, but that prison would break. Naturally, I planned for this to happen, and I created and enacted a plan to stop it.

The Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju clans all had their roles in the plan, but your clan is likely destroyed by now, your role is the last line of defense should something go wrong with the prison. While the Uchiha can control demons to some small extent, and the Senju can suppress them, the Uzumaki are much more powerful, they inherited my eyes, the Rinnegan, it is the only ability that will let you have a chance of fighting a demon on even ground, figuratively speaking. To activate it, you must experience the loss of someone precious to you, when they die a violent death, you must witness it. This book contains details about what has happened in the past roughly one thousand or so years. If you skip to near the end of the book, you will find a ninjutsu to use, as well as the route out of this cavern, but take this book with you.

He flipped to near the end of the book. He saw what the hand seals were, just a single, cross of his middle and index fingers with his thumbs touching. He read what the book said about it.

This is the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. It creates solid clones. It splits your chakra in half each time it's used, meaning that only someone with high level reserves can use it to its fullest extent. The memories of each clone are transferred to the original, making this jutsu useful for reconasance and, if you have enough chakra, training. Just a warning though, if you dispel too many at once, your brain will not be able to process the information fast enough. If you create too many clones, dispel them in bursts of up to ten at once, then wait for another hour or so, then dispel ten more. When you dispel shadow clones in small groups you gain more experience. If you create and train with four clones and dispel them all at once after sixteen hours, you will get eighty hours of experience. However, if you dispel one every hour you will end with one hundred eighty hours of experience.

"Wow," Naruto thought, "that sounds really useful!" The book continued

Shadow clones can also be used to disarm traps because they are solid, they will be necessary to get out of this cavern alive. Create one hundred and send them out, each time they come across a new tunnel, a group will split in half, one will escape, use it's memories when it dispels. I created this cavern and used a ninjutsu to keep it sealed until someone with enough chakra to safely use at least one hundred shadow colnes falls into it. The only ones that could have a chance of that would be jinchuriki, the living containers of demons. And judging by the location of this book, you are the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, the nine tailed fox, but you are not the fox, I was the jinchuriki of the jubi, something seemingly infinitely more powerful than myself. To communicate with the fox, you must meditate. No go, escape this cavern with the book, on the front cover you will see a design that you may pull out, it is the key to the door at the cavern's exit.

"T-The Kyubi? That monster is inside of me? Why didn't the old man tell me about this? What other secrets could he be keeping from me? And what in the hell does this Rinnegan do? And why me?" he wondered. "Wait," he thought, "this shadow clone thing can help me get out of here. I may as well try it." "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted. More clones than he could count appeared. "alright," he ordered, "find me a way out of here! You should know what to do, the book already explained it!" the clones ran off deeper into the cavern. After a few minutes, he received the first of the memories from the ones that went the wrong way. "Ouch," he winced, "I'm glad I listened to the book, if I had went that way, I would have been killed." Not too long after that, he got memories of where the door was. "Yes," he said, elated, "I can finally get out of here!" He ran off in the direction that the clones did earlier.

After a few minutes he came to a fork in the tunnel. "now," he wondered, " which way did they go again?" A clone dispelled. "that way," he said as he received the memories of another clone. "Left," he said to himself. He kept going like that until the last fork in the tunnel, at least, that's what he could remember from the clones. "Last clone," he muttered, "let's hope this is really the last fork before the exit." A clone dispelled. "Ha! This really is the last one," he exclaimed as he received the last of the memories, "time to get out of here." He headed right. After what seemed like an eternity, he saw the door. "Finally, no more of this place." He said to himself with some satisfaction, now to unlock this door." He took the design out of the book and placed it in the hole. "I am finally out of here," he said as he pushed on the door. It didn't budge. "What the hell," he wondered, "why isn't this working?" he kept pushing, it still didn't work. He backed off and looked at the door. After a minute of looking at it, he saw another hole in it, with the word "push" written next to it. "How did I not notice that before," he wondered. He then tried pulling the door, it worked the first time.

When he got to the surface he saw that the sun was low in the sky. "it must be getting close to night," he thought, "and I have nowhere to go since the orphanage kicked me out. It looks like I'm going to have to sleep in a box or something for tonight. Maybe I'll ask the old man if I can get somewhere that's not a box to sleep in tomorrow," he said while heading back into the village. About an hour later, he found a box in an alley to sleep in. Laying down in it, he fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

He woke up. For the first time he could remember, he had not woken up outside, and the orphanage didn't count. Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyubi, had finally slept in a bed that he owned. He looked to his right. On a small nightstand was the book he had recovered two years ago.

"Two years," he thought, "it's been that long since I fell down that hole and found the book. Two years since I was kicked out of the orphanage." He had been studying the book since the day he had woken up in the box. At first, it was disorienting, but he had remembered the events of the previous day, when he had tried to see the old man, he found that he couldn't. He had tried again the next day, and the day after that, all with the same results. It was only yesterday that he had finally seen the old man, and that was when he had been stealing from a stall so he could have some food for that day. He looked at the wall, he saw a small calendar, and there was one day on it that was circled, it was ten days away. Curious, he got out of bed and looked at the day that was circled. Inside the circle were the words "first day at academy." He then remembered that the old man had signed him up to go to the ninja academy. Pleased at that fact, he then decided to read more of the book. He sat down with the book and started reading.

By now there should be an established system for training ninja in your village, such as an academy. Due to your status as a jinchuriki adults will probably despise you, thinking that you are what you have sealed inside of you. Use this as an opportunity to become stronger undetected. Let others underestimate you. If you let them know your exact strength, you will be vulnerable to them, and much easier to kill, if they overestimate you, they will be frightened, and nothing is more dangerous than a frightened animal. If someone is acting suspicious and is asking you to perform a task, follow what they say, while preparing to neutralize them when they betray your village. Do not read any further until you become a ninja, doing so will give you information you are not meant to know until then.

-Ten days later-

The day was passing in a blur for Naruto. The entire day was boring. The only time they had been outside was when they started the day, attempting to use the clone jutsu. He started listening to the instructor, Iruka, when they began some basic strategy.

"Class, today we will begin some basic strategy lessons," Iruka said, "now, what is the worst thing that an enemy can do?" One student raised his hand. "What Sasuke?"

"The worst thing they can do is underestimate you." He stated.

"No," Iruka replied simply. Another student raised his hand. "Yes Shikamaru?"

"The worst thing they can do is guess your strength correctly. If they do this than they can easily decide to ignore you or neutralize you."

"Close," Iruka replied, "but no." Naruto raised his hand.

"What is your answer Naruto?"

"The worst thing an enemy can do is overestimate you, nothing is more dangerous than an enemy that is frightened and cornered. If an enemy underestimates you than you can attack them while they have their back turned."

"That is correct Naruto."

After a few more hours, the academy was finished for the day. As Naruto was walking back to his apartment he was thinking about what the book had said. Generally he had followed the instructions in the book because they made sense to him, but now for some reason, the book had given him a direction that had made no sense. When he reached his apartment he had made a decision; he would look near the back of the book.

After taking a shower and eating, he had opened the book to the back cover. He was reading the final page of the book, it had nothing of much interest to him. There was only a small paragraph of text concerning the back cover of the book. In large text the words, "place blood on seal to open in emergency," were to the left of an arrow. Wondering what could go wrong; he cut his finger and wiped some of the blood on the seal. There was a smoke cloud and something popped out.

One of the ANBU the Hokage had assigned to watch Naruto was watching these events. When the smoke cleared he saw the device, it looked like a radio of some kind, suspicious that the child may have been replaced at some point without anyone knowing, he approached the apartment with the intent of detaining Naruto.

Naruto was staring at the device when he heard something, when he turned in the direction of the noise, he saw nothing. When he turned back to the device he felt a hand on his mouth silencing him right before he was knocked unconscious.

The ANBU had knocked out Naruto and had taken the device. When he had a decent grip on both, he lept away in the direction of the Hokage tower. When he arrived at the tower he immediately reported to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," the ANBU began, "the jinchuriki may have been replaced. I found him with this device." The ANBU showed the Hokage the device. "It appears to be a radio of some kind. I will deliver this to the R&D department. With any luck, we may be able to crack any codes that it uses." The Hokage thought for a moment.

"Very well," he stated, "place him in a cell for interrogation, but do not let him be harmed. If you are wrong, than we will have imprisoned a small child. Alert me when he wakes up."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

When Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar place his first thought was that something had gone wrong. Then he remembered what had happened. He looked around and saw that he was in a cell. It didn't make any sense, why was he in a cell, he hadn't done anything illegal, all he had done was open a seal. Deciding that the only thing he could do was wait, he sat down and prepared for a long wait.

Location: Foundation Site 0

Time: REDACTED

The scientists were monitoring SCP-001, for years there had been no activity, but now something was happening. The amount of heat was increasing according to the readings they were getting. Their equipment was going haywire. Even some of the SCPs that could potentially cause an XK end-of-the-world scenario were beginning to activate. Not only that, but SCPs 073 and 076 were having problems, it was bad enough that both could potentially be sent to the site to see if 001 was affecting them. But wait, there were worse things happening, 995 was breached, 616 was opened, and 098 recently activated. There was slight activity with 001, occasionally, rifts were opening. One of the technicians that was monitoring the SCP made a sound. His superior turned to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir," the technician stated, "we have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Sir, I think we may need to issue order Omega Patmos."

"WHAT," he demanded, "why in the hell do you think that?"

"sir, 001 is becoming active, the visual monitoring equipment is reporting movement, and everything else is pointing towards it becoming active very soon, if not now."

"Let me see that," he stated. He walked over to the monitor. "Well I'll be damned, it's moving. Sound an alert, and send the order. We have an XK class event happening. Contact the Administrator. Send the order over all channels, even ones that aren't being used anymore, I don't give a flying fuck if the people that receive it are dead! We need to find an existence that currently has no foundation personnel." The technicians raced to complete their tasks. Messages were being sent everywhere, everyone was being alerted to this event. As the overseer of the site began to contact the Administrator one of the technicians approached him.

"Sir," he stated, "I found a universe with no foundation personnel in it that we have already documented, if we bring as many personnel as possible, we may be able to contain the escaped SCP there."

"And what universe is that," he asked, curious.

"Sir, it's the last known location of the Six Paths mobile task force."

"Are there any other options," he asked, "I doubt anyone will ever want to go there with 682 loose."

"Not unless you want me to search for another few, possibly critical, hours sir. That's why I recommend that we bring as many personnel as possible."

"I'll bring this up when I talk with the Administrator," he said, "but for now, what in god's name is happening, have all the messages been sent yet?"

"Yes sir, we have added a note to wait until further orders are issued."

"Good, dismissed."

The overseer was hoping that he could contact the Administrator quickly. When he heard a noise, he turned his attention to the monitor. He began his report to the administrator.

"Sir, 001 is active, we have issued the order to begin Omega Patmos, but I gave a special order to a technician to see if they could find a possible escape route."

"Damn," the Administrator replied, "so it's finally happening, the end of the world, the first Omega Patmos message we received was from a few years ago, and all the same events are occurring now, even if it's a few years late. You said that you gave an order to a technician to find a possible escape route, correct? Tell me, what were the specifications for your relocation?"

"Sir, the specifications were that the universe was to have no foundation personnel. I only gave this order because of the fact that all other universes with foundation personnel contained keter class objects. The only universe that met the requirement and that we could find in a timely manner also happened to be documented."

"What universe would that happen to b-"he was cut off by a noise, "hold on, I'm receiving another transmission dealing with an XK class event." He played the audio.

"Procedure 110-Montauk for SCP-231-7 has failed, repeat, procedure 110-montauk h%# 6*led"

"Damn, everything is going wrong, now, what universe was the proposed escape route?"

"Sir, the universe is the last known location of the Six Paths mobile task force; it was recommended that we bring as many personnel as possible in order to contain 682."

"That sounds risky, but we don't have much of a choice. You made the right decision, as of now, you are my successor; I will stay here to delay things as much as I can. My final orders are to evacuate all possible personnel to the proposed location and to secure 073 and 076, which, due to recent events, I have come to the conclusion that they are Cain and Abel. Send them in first, followed by all personnel who do not volunteer to stay behind with me. When they are through, we will send all the safe SCPs we can through, and then close up any rifts. Send a message out to all foundation personnel asking for volunteers to stay behind."

"Yes sir," he said, "over and out." The overseer, now Administrator, was processing what just happened. The evacuation plan had been approved, and now he had to ask for volunteers to stay behind with the previous administrator. He ran to where the technicians were; he addressed them.

"Everyone, I have a few announcements to make. First, I have been made the new overseer by the previous one himself. Second, his final orders were to send messages to ask for volunteers to stay behind with him," this produced confusion, he continued, "and finally, the proposed evacuation plan has been approved. We are to, effective immediately; send 076 and 073 to the evacuation universe, followed by all personnel that do not volunteer to stay behind. Send the message that we are to begin evacuating to the last known location of the Six Paths mobile task force."

"Yes sir," the technicians responded. The end of the world had begun, but for better or worse, the foundation would do its best to survive.

Finally done now. I need a beta, my old one is MIA right now, pm me if your interested.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

He was fighting even harder than when he fought 682. He still couldn't believe that he had entered a deal with the death god. He was in a cemetery known as the All Things Graveyard; but he called it the Universal Cemetery. He had a reason for calling it this; it was the ultimate SCP, if it could die, there was a copy of it there. He had seen countless SCPs there, as well as foundation personnel, and he had to keep everything, even if it was harmless, from escaping. Luckily for him, there were some friendly things there that decided that escaping was useless. Those ones occasionally helped him. Well, he thought, even if he had to fight everything there with his bare hands, he would do it, after all, it wasn't every day that you had the chance to return to life in exchange for guarding the cemetery he had called home for countless years. He heard a noise. He looked in the direction that it had come from and saw more things approaching him. There were more of them than usual, and they were more powerful than usual too. This was going to be one hell of a wave.

Location: Kohona prison cell

Naruto had been waiting for the old man to show up for hours when he heard a noise. He looked in the direction of the noise and saw the old man in the doorway. He was relieved that the old man had finally come to get him out. When the old man approached the door he believed that he was being set free, however, that was not the case. When the old man entered the cell he closed the door and began to speak.

"State your name," he said.

Naruto was wondering why he said that. As he pondered this he decided to play along. "Naruto Uzumaki, and if your checking if I am who I say I am, don't bother, I can prove it, just take me to Ichirakus."

"No need," the old man said, "I believe you, no one else would be that enthusiastic. Come with me, we must go somewhere."

"Where are we going," Naruto asked, "is it somewhere interesting?"

"You will see," the old man said.

They walked for a few minutes before they reached their destination. It was a building that looked bigger than the entire apartment building he lived in. it had no windows and only one door.

"Naruto," he said, "this is the Research and Development building, or R&D building for short. The device you were found with is here. We are attempting to figure out how it works. You may be able to tell us."

"No can do old man," Naruto replied, "I haven't got a clue how it works or even what it does, all I can say is that it will probably only work for an Uzumaki. I found it in a seal in this book I found a couple years ago, the book looked like it was meant for me."

"Very well," the old man said, "maybe you can make it work. I will take you to it, after all, nothing ventured, nothing gained."

They walked through the building until they reached a door. It was locked. The old man preformed a few hand seals and put his hand against the door. It was unlocked. When they entered the room they saw a few people working on the device, attempting to figure out how it worked. When the old man made his presence known he ordered them to step back and let Naruto try. As Naruto approached the device it began to activate. When he was less than a foot away from it, it began to do something. It ejected a small piece of paper. Naruto picked up the piece of paper and read it aloud.

"INITIATE EMERGENCY ORDER PATMOS-OMEGA

ATTN: All Foundation Personnel.

The following message was received at approximately ████:██:██ this morning from Site 0.

SCP-001 has left its location. The Gate is Open. They are riding forth.

Oh G_d, it's so beautiful…

Because of this event's confluence with the recent breach of SCP-995, the opening of SCP-616, and the activation of SCP-098, the Foundation is required to immediately begin preparations for an XK-class end-of-the-world scenario. SCP-076 and SCP-073 are to be secured immediately. All personnel are to unlock and decode Emergency Order Patmos-Omega, and follow all orders within. Site 19 is to be secured, and all nonessential SCPs and personnel terminated and/or destroyed. Repeat, because of this event's confluence with the recent breach of SCP-995, the opening of SCP-616, and the activation of SCP-098, the Foundation is required to immediately begin preparations for an XK-class end-of-the-world scenario. SCP-076 and SCP-073 are to be secured immediately. All personnel are to unlock and decode Emergency Order Patmos-Omega, and follow all orders within. Site 19 is to be secured, and all nonessential SCPs and personnel terminated and/or destroyed. Repeat, because of this event's confluence with the recent breach of SCP-995, the opening of SCP-616, and the aktivation of SCP-098, the Foundation is rekwired to immediatelebegin preprrations ffr an XK-class end-of-theworldsenario. SCP-076 and SCP-073 re to be secured immediately Cain and Abel my two sons, I amcoming all personnel are to unlock and decode behold, I stand at the gate and knock and if anyanayansdfysffollow

aall alla khaf3242!$$

^&#$##$#$███████

███ [SIGNAL LOST]

ADDENDUM: All foundation personnel are ordered to begin going through portals to universe five (5). Any volunteers will be left behind to delay and pursuit as well as send Safe class SCPs through the portals. All portals are ordered to synchronize with the one at Site 0."

Once Naruto finished reading this he dropped the paper. He knew what an XK-class end-of-the-world scenario was, the book had described the implications of it were; the book had also described the different universes and how they were organized. Naruto quickly decided that he needed to tell the old man that things were going to hell. And he had to warn him that he was going to need to prepare for plenty of refugees.

The foundation was coming to Kohona.

* * *

><p>Location: Site 0<p>

Time: approximately three hours after activation of SCP-001

So far, things weren't going too badly for an unprepared evacuation during an XK-class end-of-the-world event. About a quarter of the foundation had decided to stay and fight. As he was pacing in the communications room he received a message from the previous administrator; he quickly checked it.

"Order all on site nuclear warheads to Site 1. Required to destroy the factory."

He replied quickly.

"Consider it done."

He did as the message said. He then walked out of the room and to where the technicians were preparing the portal. They were trying to find somewhere decent to come out of the portals. Preforming a jump without any idea where you may end up was risky, that was why most of the time there was a signal transmitter in a safe location somewhere in every universe. One of the technicians approached him. He turned to them and asked what the problem was.

"Sir," the technician began, "we just found an emergency signal in universe five. It's from Six Paths."

The administrator decided not to wonder why this was happening, instead he asked the technician,

"What does this have to do with anything? The signal is probably too old for anyone to be alive now."

"Sir, there are two things that are of note. First, we now have a signal to lock on to for the jump. Second, this signal is fairly recent; it can't be more than a day old."

"Do you have any idea how in god's name this happened?"

"No sir."

Just then another technician shouted to them.

"Sir! The signal just broadcasted a message."

"What does it say," they asked at the same time.

"Sir, it says that they are readying for our arrival."

"Alright," the administrator said, "lock onto the signal and get ready to get out of this hellhole. I want this done sixty seconds ago!"

They had a signal, now they just had to get locked on and get out.

* * *

><p>Location: Kohona, Hokage Tower<p>

Time: thirty minutes after message is received

Naruto had told the old man what he knew about the message, but he needed proof to convince him. After he had sprinted back to his apartment and grabbed the book he went back to the tower. When he had reached the tower he had flipped through the pages of the book until he had found the one he needed. When he had showed the old man the book and what he had found they believed him. They immediately began to prepare for the foundations arrival. The old man had ordered an ANBU to bring the device to his office. When the ANBU returned, Naruto began to figure out how the device worked, after a few minutes he figured out how to send a message. He asked the old man what the message should say. The old man told him what it should say. As soon as he had sent the message the old man called all the jonin of the village together for a meeting. When Naruto began to leave the old man told him to stay, after all, he was the only one who could operate the machine. There was also another reason the old man had asked him to stay, he was the only one who was currently able to grasp just what an XK-class end-of-the-world scenario meant.

After a couple minutes had passed all the jonin had gathered for the meeting. Many of them were wondering why Naruto was there. The assembled jonin stopped whispering to each other and listened when the Hokage appeared and began to speak.

"I have called you all together today for a reason," the Hokage began, "something has happened. Today the Child Naruto Uzumaki was detained due to the suspicion of him being replaced. A device was discovered with him, this seemingly reinforced our suspicion. What we found was much worse. I will let Naruto explain things from here."

The jonin were shocked. The Hokage had let a potential security threat free. Naruto walked up to where the Hokage had stood moments earlier. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"The device that was found was some sort of communication device. I assume that you all know the legends of Rikudo Senin?" The assembled jonin assented, of course they knew them. "The legends were true, but there were things that were not in the legends. Rikudo Senin was not from our reality. If fact, he was from another one, one where there are things, things that could cause havoc if they were released. Those things were contained. Each of them were given the designation SCP and then a number. One of those things was transferred to our universe and it escaped containment; this was SCP-682. 682 was able to adapt to anything; as far as was known, nothing was able to kill it. Rikudo Senin was part of a taskforce sent to attempt to contain it. All of them but him died. He then proceeded to create a seal to imprison 682. He sealed 682 in his self and made the body part of the moon. When he died he left part of the task of containing the body to all three of his sons. They were the founders of the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clans. The power and consciousness of 682 was split into what we now know as the Buji." The jonin were shocked at these revelations; and most of them refused to believe it. But because the Hokage believed it, they kept silent, wondering what this all had to do with why they were assembled. "Two years ago I found a book written by Rikudo Senin. It looked like it was addressed to his decedents. In this book there was a seal that stored the device that was found. When the Hokage took me to the device I told him that I suspected that it would only work for an Uumaki. I was right. It activated when I got close to it. It gave us a message telling us that the SCP foundation's world was experiencing an XK-class end-of-the-world event. When we read the message I immediately advised the Hokage that this was not good. To give you a mental image of an XK-class event; imagine the world with no people left, no traces of people left, and this can easily go further and affect the entire universe. When we sent a reply to the message, we told them that we would be waiting for them. We received an affirmative reply from them. The foundation will be arriving in Kohona soon. Be prepared to defend the village from anything hostile coming from training ground seven. That is where the portal will open."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Location: Site 0

Time: ten hours after activation of SCP-001

The foundation was almost all gone. The only ones left were the technicians at site 0 and the administrator. They were only there because they were the ones to check that every portal was closed. The last two had yet to be closed, one of them was theirs. One of the technicians reported in, the last portal was closed, it was time to leave. The technicians nominated who would stay and close the portal and detonate the onsite warhead. When they finished that they began to leave, with the administrator going first. The administrator stepped into the portal and hoped that things would go half way decent at least.

Location: Kohona training ground seven

Time: three hours after message was received

The Jonin were gathered at Training Ground 7. Kakashi was reading his book, Asuma was smoking, the people around him were trying not to breathe so that they didn't get cancer from the inhuman amount of chemicals in the smoke. On the other side of the training ground Anko was talking to Kurenai, when one of the people around Asuma breathed, she laughed.

The Hokage was watching all this with Naruto. As they watched this, they were both thinking along the same lines.

"It seems that they are lacking in common sense, maybe after this, their ranks should be revaluated." The Hokage thought.

"Wow," Naruto thought, "if these are Jonin, why do they seem like such idiots? It's like they think that nothing major will be happening soon." Their thoughts were interrupted by a bright light near the center of the training ground.

There was a bright light hovering above the training ground. It was about three feet above the ground. Suddenly, two figures fell out of the light, one hitting the ground and the other landing on top of them.

"Ow, that hurt like hell, and why did you of all people have to be the one to land on top Cain?" the one on the bottom said.

"Able, I have no clue why I was the one to land on top, maybe I was just lucky this time." Said the one named Cain, getting off the ground.

Cain was interesting, when he got up, the plants near him began dying. He had marks on his body, they looked like seals. The marks quickly vanished, leaving only one on his head. Able on the other hand, was covered in marks that looked like tattoos. He materialized a blade out of nowhere and raised it, shouting,

"Finally! A Challenge! It's time to see just how tough it will be to kill things here." He was about to charge when Cain stopped him, shouting,

"Stop! Able, remember, if you attack anyone without authorization you'll be killed, and sent back to the coffin, which they haven't sent yet; do you really want to go back to what's happening there?"

The light moved lower to the ground. Another figure stepped out of the light, followed by several more. Before thirty minutes had passed, there were hundreds of people in the clearing and over a dozen portals. However, almost no one was coming out of the portal closest to the Konoha ninja. Three figures stepped out of the portal. They were wearing what looked like coats and something that looked like a standard Chunin vest underneath. One had what looked like an ornate necklace on him. One of them began to speak.

"Hello," the one on the left said, "I'm Doctor Alto Clef to my right next to me is Doctor Kondraki. The one with the necklace is Doctor Bright, Finally, we have… wait, where did Gears go? He didn't volunteer as far as I know."

Foundation personnel were quickly filling the training ground, but before he said anything, it stopped, people stopped coming out of the portals. One last figure stepped out of the portal that the doctors had stepped out of; he stepped out of the portal and began to introduce his self.

"Hello, I am Doctor Gears, and before you ask, no, that is not my real name. I am the new administrator. Now I can take a pretty accurate guess as to what you are all thinking, and I do have proof." He took out a piece of paper and began to read.

* * *

><p>"This is the final order of the Administrator.<p>

The Gate has opened.

I, among a few dozen agents are going to remain here, and try to hold it off while a select few are going to Universe 5.

Among them are SCP's 073, 076, the other Foundation personnel, , Dr. Kondraki, Dr. Clef, followed by the SCP's rated SAFE, and God knows Bright will find some way of going as well.

I will not survive, me, and my men all know this.

Therefore, I have to assign a new Administrator.

Dr. Kondraki, while a highly intelligent man, is highly irresponsible (SEE FILE Duke 'til Dawn), I am sorry; I can't leave the remnants of the Foundation in your hands, Doctor.

Dr. Clef, I regret never having seen your face, and I know about your links to GOC, you are second-in-command.

Dr. Bright, I know you're out there, Never, Ever, EVER, will you run this facility! Even if you possess the new Administrator!

Dr. Gears, You might have guessed from the lack of acceptance for the others, that you have obtained the position.

You're calm under fire, and your ability to think straight, even in the direst of situations, has earned you the position of Administrator, congratulations.

Well, I've said my words, and, as a last request to an old man, please don't get killed immediately, if you die, Clef becomes Administrator, which isn't a bad thing, necessarily, but that means Kondraki becomes Second-In-Command.

Yours truly,

Administrator ██████ ███████."

"Damn it," Bright said, "how in the hell did he know I was going to do that?"

"Wait," said the Hokage, "just what did they mean when the said that you would possess someone?"

"I think I can answer that'" said Naruto, "SCP-963 was it?"

"How do you know that," said Doctor Gears, "that's classified information."

"The same way I found the transmitter."

"And that would be?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Touché."

"Well, shall we begin negotiations in order to establish a base here?" Gears asked.

Thus the negotiations began.

* * *

><p>Location: Foundation Universe<p>

Time: two hours after destruction known as "The Factory" via thermonuclear weapons

"Move! I want your team on the left flank Agent," the Administrator shouted, "if you don't get your ass there now, we will all die!"

"Yes sir," the agent replied.

"Technician, get me a link to 923, I want it done ten minutes ago!"

Bullets whizzed past his head, he cursed and grabbed his rifle and began to fire back. He began to wonder how he had been so successful in his little operation had been, they had gotten most of the safe SCPs through before they had been discovered. They then managed to actually destroy the factory; something that they hadn't thought was even possible. Now all that was left was to get the coffin through and fire the killsat.; because by god, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Sir, we have the coffin through," an agent said.

Good, technician, what's the status on that link?"

"Sir, I just established the link, ready for firing."

"I want you to fire it into the surrounding area, if we're going to use it, I want to take as many of them down before we kill ourselves with it."

"Yes sir."

The technician began to insert coordinates for the killsat to fire at; he soon had to ask the question.

"Sir, what intensity do you want to fire at?"

"Keter."

"Yes sir."

He entered the intensity and fired, two kilometers to the east, everything died.

"Fire again."

Another shot from the killsat, this time to the west, more died in that direction than in the east.

"I want you to fire in every direction son; I want you to fire until you break the damn thing."

After a half an hour the area was almost clear, but then, they were being surrounded again, one by one, their escape routes were being cut off. After a few minutes, they were about to be overwhelmed, most of the agents had died, and the one technician had committed suicide so that no foundation secrets would be leaked. The former Administrator quickly moved to the console that had the link to the killsat. They were closing in around him, he fired his rifle at the nearest of them, but it had little effect, but he only wanted to delay them until he could finish the last shot that the killsat would fire. He entered the intensity and gave the order to fire just as they began to grab him, knowing that he could finally be at peace with what he was able to do, he shouted,

"I may die now, but at least I get to take some of you bastards with me damn it!"

And with those last words, he died as the shot from the kilsat hit the ground, spreading, and making all that it came into contact with into something almost like glass, burning everything that was above ground. A fitting death and burial, among countless entities that defied the laws of nature, for the man that had spent his entire life making sure that humanity would not be defeated easily by these things.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Location: universe five (5)

Time: two (2) weeks after arrival of foundation

Sasuke was just getting home from the academy. He was expecting what normally happened when he got home, his mother would greet him, after a few hours, his father would come home and for all intents and purposes ignore him; although that had been changing recently, and if Itachi was home, attempt to get help from him with shuriken throwing. Unknown to him however, things would be very different today.

Location: universe five (5), home of [REDACTED]

Time: four hours before beginning of [REDACTED]

"Itachi, you have three hours to decide between your clan and your village," A man said, "if the information that you have given us is true, this is all the time that we have."

"I do not need that much time to make this decision sir; I long ago lost faith in the Uchiha clan, but I only have one request."

"State your request, and I will consider it."

"I wish for my younger brother to come to no harm, unless I should cause it."

"request granted, but on one condition, this new group that recently appeared in Konoha, I do not trust them, because of this, I have stolen one of the more mundane looking objects that they brought with them; a sword."

"A sword? Why would they bring one, as I have heard, they have no use for them."

"This sword was not being wielded by any of them, or even being held, they had it under moderate guard. I want you to use it during the combat that is to come in the next few hours, we need to test this and observe the reason why they were guarding it."

"Very well, I must have a cover story, if anyone learns of why this happens, Konoha as we know it may come crashing down, and other villages will see it as a sign that the village is weakening."

"You have four hours to begin this mission."

Location: Hokage's office

Time: Two weeks after arrival of Foundation

Dr. Gears walked into the Hokage's office, ignoring his secretary telling him that he would have to wait because the Hokage was in a meeting. As he was about to open the door he heard voices, deciding that hanging back until he knew what was going on, he heard one of the voices almost shout.

"I don't give a damn about that Danzo; you come to me with information of this magnitude before you authorize an operation of this magnitude and importance, and more importantly, you stole from our new allies! I expected many interesting things, and the occasional stupid decision; but idiocy of this magnitude, you are lucky that you seem to be the only one that has the stomach for the operations that your ROOT group carries out, or I would have you executed, no wait, I would do worse. The leader or the Foundation, Dr. Gears, told me about a certain class of personnel in his group, D-class, when I asked him what the D stood for, he told me that it stood for "disposable." If you weren't so valuable, I would give you to the Foundation as new D-class personnel."

After hearing this, Dr. Gears put the pieces of information together, it was then he realized that the SCP hadn't been lost, it had been stolen, he then walked into the room and said,

"I heard everything I need to. I came to report that we had lost an SCP, but then I heard that it had been stolen by you," he pointed at Danzo, "and this was one of the more dangerous SCP's that we brought. Although it is interesting that you managed to slip past and steal something without even a light guard noticing, possibly even worth a small commendation for exposing flaws in our security, but now is not the time. Tell me where the SCP is or I will have you detained and drafted into the Foundation as a new D-class, and I will find a way for you to be put on duty for the most dangerous SCP we have, and we don't have many D-class personnel right now."

"Why should I tell you anything," Danzo asked, "for all I know, you will destroy Konoha with it."

"Because if you do, we can proceed to contain this breach."

"Tell me," the Hokage said, "the does this SCP do exactly, if it is a danger to the village, I will have to ask you to destroy it."

"I have the files on it with me," Dr. Gears said, "however, you must not speak with anyone who doesn't know what is in these files about what you are about to read; if you attempt to do so, we will know, and we will draft you into the foundation and new D-class personnel, I don't care who you are, where you are, or when you speak about it; if you attempt to, we will find you." With this said, he placed the files of the Hokage's desk and stated, "SCP-572, one of the more dangerous ones that was downgraded from Euclid to Safe within the last decade"

"Well," Danzo began, "this is interesting, but how is this-" he was interrupted by Dr. Gears.

"Please turn to page three, then tell me where it should be right about now"

"I gave it to Itachi to test in this mission; I needed to know just what was so special about the sword."

"Well now you know," Dr. Gears replied, "now tell me where Itachi is."

"Itachi should be close to the Uchiha District now," Danzo stated, "if you hurry, you may be able to catch him before he completes his mission."

Location: Uchiha District

Time: Twenty-One (21) minutes after beginning of containment protocol for SCP-572

Sasuke had just arrived at the Uchiha District, things seemed off, but he couldn't tell why. After a minute, he realized, it was far too quiet compared to how things were at this time of day normally. He looked around; it was then that he noticed someone lying face down in the street. He ran over to them and shook them, they didn't respond. He turned them over, it only took him a few seconds of looking in order to see why they didn't respond, a shuriken in their throat. He was horrified, who in their right mind would do something like this. He ran towards his house so that he could tell his father about this. As he approached the street he lived on he saw a few more bodies, they became more frequent as he approached the street; he began thinking of the implications, but forced them out of his mind, not wanting to think about this tragedy. He arrived at the street and was horrified. Bodies littered the street many of them burnt, dismembered, cut in half, or some disturbing combination of the three; the street and walls of the surrounding buildings were almost completely covered in blood. He hoped against all hope that his family was alive; after all, anyone who could do this would have a fair chance at killing Itachi, no matter how much of a genius he was. Terrified of what he may see, he opened the door to his house, what he saw made him freeze; Itachi was facing his father, with a bloodstained katana. Why, he thought, why would Itachi do this; it didn't make any sense. He then saw Itachi attempt to slice his father in half. It was blocked, but not before Itachi took a kunai out of the holster on his hip. His father noticed but couldn't react in time. The kunai hit him in the temple, a clean kill.

"Fugaku," Itachi said, "you were once great, but you were proud in the end, and the pride comes before the fall; good riddance."

It was then that Sasuke decided to speak.

"Why," he shouted, "why would you do this?"

Itachi laughed, "Why? Foolish little brother, you couldn't comprehend why, so I will give you a simple reason," he paused, then without looking, stabbed his mother, "I merely did this to test myself and the clan, and the clan failed, miserably, but you can still redeem them. Look into my eyes."

Sasuke did just this, it was then he heard Itachi say, "Tsukuyomi." Immediately, the world went black.

When he woke, the world, there was something wrong with it, the colures, they were all off; black was white, and every other colure was black. It was then that he heard Itachi's voice.

"For the next seventy two hours, you will be forced to watch how I slaughtered the entire clan."

Sasuke watched as Itachi placed small explosive tags in the street where most of the bodies would be, as well as other traps. Then, mere minutes before he would get home, the first of the clan that would die that day, was killed. He watched as Itachi drove them to the street with genjutsu, small traps, and clones, all the while, manipulating them into thinking that they would be safer in that street. Once all of them were either in the street or on the rooftops, he killed the ones on the rooftops before detonating the explosive tags. He then placed a genjutsu on the side of the street that they entered. The ones that attempted to escape that way turned around when they encountered the genjutsu.

"Let me show you what I made them see, little brother"

He was then looking through the eyes of one of the ones that were dying; he saw a wall, one that rose up past the rooftops. He was then looking through the eyes of yet another clansman, this one attempted to walk up the wall, but every time he attempted to walk up; he ended up going down.

"They were all pitifully easy to kill, I was able to predict exactly what they would do, and placed everything accordingly"

He was then back in his own body. He watched when someone shouted,

"Walk up the walls, get to the rooftops, engage him there!"

But it was no use; the first three that attempted this were sliced in half by traps that remained active.

"The fools," he heard Itachi laugh, "I even planned for the event of them reaching the rooftops, I placed explosive tags and traps along the edges, but not many, because I knew that they wouldn't try that after the first few deaths."

He watched them try to make it through the other side of the street, only for them to set off a few more traps. He then saw Itachi jump down and begin attacking the rest of the clan. Itachi started with a Great Fireball, killing some of the remaining clansmen, while the others used earth jutsu to escape a flaming death. Itachi then drew his sword and attacked the few who were left. They surrounded him, he decapitated one, then cut another in half, just five left. One decided to try and attack him with their own sword, which was the last mistake any of them would make. Itahci countered by parrying then stabbing him in the stomach, then using a downward slice on another, splitting his head in half. One attempted to attack during this, while it would normally be considered a good idea, it was not today; Itachi simply pulled his sword out of the previous victim's skull and sliced the next man in half. The last two decided that now would be a good time to run; Itachi threw two kunai as they ran, the closest died with a kunai in his skull, the last had his spine severed at the base of the neck, courtesy of the second kunai. Then it was time for his father to die. Overall, that fight was nothing special; yes, his father lasted longer than the others, but that was only because he started out using his own mother as a shield, before ending up having to retreat. Alright, so he could see why Itachi had said god riddance when he killed his father; the mad did seem to be a complete bastard near the end. Not long after that, was the time that he arrived.

As he watched this battle, no, massacre, play out before him repeatedly, he made a decision. Now, he wasn't an idiot, he knew that, but he knew that he couldn't defeat Itachi at the moment, so he decided to look for a weakness as the slaughter played out before him, again and again and again, the whole thing taking maybe an hour. By the end, he came to a conclusion, there were no easily exploitable weaknesses, the best he could hope for was to lower the priority of Itachi to at best, a target of opportunity should he be in the area of any missions that he may preform, and to use extreme caution.

Then everything faded to black, again.

When he woke, Itachi was standing over him, staring down at him, so he decided to ask a question.

"Itachi, I have one question, why did you do this?"

"The answer is simple, foolish brother, I wanted to. Now, if you ever wish to kill me, you must grow up-"

Voices were heard nearby; they were saying, "We have heat signatures in the building, first floor. Move, move, move!"

People began storming the building; ten from the front, and ten from the back. They raised their weapons and there were three loud bangs. Itachi fell to the ground, with three holes in his body, one through the middle of his chest, and two in his arm, one at the shoulder and one in his elbow. Sasuke heard the people talking.

One said, "Sir, target has been contained, ready for transport."

The unknown person paused, and then replied to someone that was as of yet unknown. "Wiped out sir, the subject is still alive and ready for questioning,; are there any further orders?" "Yes sir." He said. He then shouted to the others that were with him, "We have additional orders, search for any other remaining signs of life; if anyone other than that kid over there is alive, report in."

"Yes sir!" they responded. Within three minutes all but one was gone. The one that had stayed moved over to the two bodies on the floor. As he walked towards them he noticed a hole in the head of one body, no need to check that one, but the other, there could still be a chance. He bent over the body; there was a hole in the middle of their chest, it looked like the stab went through the spine, but he had to be sure, he would be in deep shit if he left without visible confirmation that this person was in fact, dead. He turned the body over. The hole completely missed their spine, but instead it went straight through a lung. He turned the body back over and checked to see if there was a pulse; there was, it was weak, but it was still there.

He shouted into his radio, "Call in a medic, one's still alive over here." He immediately began to attempt to stop, or at least slow, the bleeding.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello everyone, this is Dr. Clef, and it has been decided to have this chapter be your present this year. So, without further delay, please enjoy-"

"WARNING: MEME RELEASED"

"God damn it!"

* * *

><p>Date: 1272NE (6 years after arrival of the SCP Foundation)<p>

Time: 11AM

Location: Hidden Leaf Village

Naruto was running, not from any mobs, that had been a one time thing, not from any SCPs, there was no real need to, no, he was running from his latest prank. Two chunin were behind him, followed by a couple agents. He ducked around a corner. As the two chunin rounded the corner they didn't see him; they waited for the two agents behind them. When the agents caught up, they discussed where he was, they decided to split into two groups to look for him. As the groups left, Naruto appeared right next to a fence.

"Wow, two agents and two chunin, not only are they pissed, but they can't even find me, they must-" something hit him in the back.

"Finally, got you, ya little brat," said a voice.

"Naruto, why must you do these things," asked another voice.

"Don't bother asking Iruka, he can't respond, he's temporarily paralysed." If one of them was Iruka, then... damn, the other one was probobly Dr. Bright, in the past couple years, those two had become almost inseprable after finding out that they had a common bond, constantly catching Naruto after his pranks.

"Remind me why you did that," said Iruka.

"It's a hell of a lot easier than tying him up, isn't it?"

"Alright, you may have a point there. Anyway, this is his worst prank yet, so where should we take him, class or your office?"

"Neither, we're taking him straight to the old man's office."

"Why must you call him that? I can understand why Naruto does it, having known him for so long, but why do you call the Hokage 'Old Man'?"

"Well, he's old, and a man, making him an old man."

* * *

><p>"Sorry, but you can't go in," the agent at the door said, "we're still doing clean up in there."<p>

"It's been a full hour since you arrived here, and your still doing clean up," asked Iruka.

"You have to remember, he managed to bring in a half a ton of playdough."

"Speaking of which," asked Iruka, "how exactly did he get that much in there undetected?"

"We honestly have no idea."

At that moment, the paralysis wore off, and Dr. Bright immediatly began asking questions.

"Alright kid, I've been trying to think of something to do for months, and then you come along and do this. My only question is why, why didn't you let me in on this damn it, I could have made it a hell of a lot better."

Naruto was silent, damn it, he should have let Bright in on the fun.

"Well, since we can't get in to see the old man," Dr. Bright continued, "Iruka, go ahead and take him to class, I'll be working on the last of that project."

"Alright Bright, go work on that project that you've been keeping secret from everyone."

* * *

><p>"As you can see class, this is why you don't want Naruto to be an example you follow," said Iruka, pointing to a tied up Naruto while adressing his class. "Now Naruto," continued Iruka, "what have you learned today?"<p>

"Well," replied Naruto, "there are two things I learned today. Number one is not to go after the Hokage's office, stick to other targets, like the monument," that last part had Iruka getting mad, "and two, don't get caught." That was the last straw.

"Naruto," said Iruka in a clam sounding tone, "take your seat, now," that last part was said in another, more threatening tone, that promised unknown, but horrible consequences should it be disobeyed. Needless to say, Naruto quickly found himself in his seat.

"Now," Iruka said, "tomarrow is your final exam, which will count for more than one third of your grade."

As Iruka kept talking, Naruto zoned out, disinterested in the entire speech. He had heard it two other times, when he had failed the graduation exam on purpouse. Now though, it was time to pass, so he had to actually try.

"Congradulations Naruto, you pass," said Iruka as he handed Naruto a headband, "report back here in one week for your team assignment"

"Will do," Naruto replied.

As Naruto was leaving, Mizuki was approaching him.

"Naruto, come talk with me for a minute," said Mizuki.

"What is it," Naruto asked.

"Tell me," asked Mizuki, "how much would you like to get to a higher rank, maybe Chunin?"

"It would be nice," said Naruto warily, becoming suspicious.

"What if," said Mizuki, "I were to tell you that there was a way to do that right now?"

"Well," replied Naruto, "I would have to know what it is."

"It's simple, there's a scroll marked 'forbidden' in the Hokage Tower; the mark is a load of bullshit," said Mizuki, "it's actually a test for Genin without the need for a battlefield promotion or going through the Chunin exams."

"Go on," said Naruto, a plan beginning to form in his head.

"All you have to do is steal the scroll, if you manage to do it, you become a Chunin, and if you do it undetected, you become a Jonin."

"Right," said Naruto, "your a ninja, and you want me to trust you?"

"We're both serving the same village," countered Mizuki.

"Fine," said Naruto, "I'll do it"

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into the Hokage Tower; after walking for a few minutes, he reached the Hokage's office. He opened the door and adressed the Hokage.<p>

"Old Man, I think we have a traitor, but I don't have much proof."

"A traitor you say," Replied the Hokage, "and just who do you think this traitor is?"

"I think it's Mizuki," Naruto said, "he told me that I could become a Chunin if I stole the Forbidden Scroll, I would like to do a sting, if we can catch him trying anything, nobody will be able to argue."

The Hokage thought for a minute. "Very well," he said, "I will grant you permission, but on one condition, I will send a Jonin to follow you and make sure that nothing will go wrong."

"Alright, I was already going to ask for some backup."

As Naruto closed the door of the office with the Scroll on his back, the Hoakge gave an order to one of the ANBU in his office.

"Bring me Dr. Bright, I have a mission for him."

"So, what's this mission you have for me," asked Dr. Bright.

"Your mission is simple," said the Hokage, "Naruto is conducting a sting operation, you are to provide backup, this is an B-ranked mission."

"Alright," replied Dr. Bright, "I'll get this done, and I'll even do it for free, undetected, as long as you make me a Sensei, I want to mess with a few of the brats heads."

"Very well, so long as you leave no mental scars."

"So you don't care about physical ones," asked Dr Bright.

"Not as long as the average person won't see them."

"I have an idea, it's a little bet between you and me, if I win, the teams are selected by playing drunken darts, if you win, I do my next five missions above D-rank without pay," suggested Dr. Bright.

"It sounds interesting, what will it be," asked the Hokage.

"I win if someone interferes in the sting operation, if that doesn't happen, you win, but you still have to act like this is a breach of security."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Date: 1272NE<p>

Time: 10PM

Location: Training Ground 12; Hidden Leaf Village

Naruto was waiting for Mizuki just outside of the shack on the training ground when he heard something to his left, when he looked to his left, he saw Iruka.

"Naruto," scolded Iruka, "what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Mizuki said that if I stole the scroll, I would become a Chunin," Naruto replied, "or even a Jonin if I did it undetected."

"Naruto, you and I both know that that's a load of shit, what are you up to?"

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, "but I can't tell you, it's classified."

"Naruto, stop lying," said Iruka, "now tell the truth, why did you take the scroll?"

"But-" Naruto began to say, but was interrupted by Mizuki reaching the edge of the clearing.

"Good work Naruto," stated Mizuki, "now hand over the scroll."

"Naruto," thratened Iruka, "if you give him the scroll, I swear to god, I will gut you like a fish."

"Even Iruka hates you, Naruto," stated Mizuki, "and I bet you would like to know why."

"Oh really," questioned Naruto, "and why is it that everyone hates me?"

"Because, you are the Kyuubi," stated Mizuki, "you are the demon that attacked the village twelve decades ago."

Naruto was silent for a few seconds before beginning to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny Demon," asked Mizuki, "is it that you will get to see more death, or that you may be one step closer to reforming?"

"Neither," stated Naruto, "it's that you not only honestly beleive that I'm a demon, but you didn't think I knew about this; after all, it's not very hard to peice things together if you just pay attention."

"Time for you to die," Mizuki shouted as he threw a fuma shuriken.

As Naruto was about to sidestem the weapon, Iruka stepped in it's path, getting it stuck in his back.

"You hurt Iruka," Naruto growled, "I hope your ready to bleed, because by the time I'm done, the entire clearing will be covered in your blood."

"You really think you can hurt me, you can't eve-" Mizuki was cut off by Naruto stabbing him in the heart.

"You should really talk less," Naruto stated, "and focus more on fighting."

"It's funny," Mizuki uttered while he was bleeding out, "that you think you can stop us, the Church-," he never finished what he was going to say, dying before he could.


End file.
